SADOMASOKIS OF VIGNETTE
by gia sirayuki
Summary: <html><head></head>YUNJAE/BL/. Warning inside. This is about Pleasure, Blood, Pain, Thoughts, and Desires. Oneshot.</html>


**SADOMASOKIS OF VIGNETTE**

**.**

**Warning ; **_Something about Pleasure. Blood. Pain. Thoughts. AND Desires_

**.**

**If you enjoy it, give a reason. WHY?**

**.**

**.**

© Gia sirayuki · **Storyline**

"_The only thing I want is his love." _

**.**

**.**

Tetesan kenikmatan itu masih menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Cairan merah penuh dengan hasrat dan kobaran nafsu hingga membelah tempat terdalam dari dunia kegelapan yang menjadi milik Hades sang penghuni kekal keabadian sebuah tempat terkutuk di ujung dunia. Sebuah neraka yang penuh kenikmatan.

Sepasang mata penuh kilat ketajaman itu menusuk tubuh yang berlumuran kenikmatan di hadapannya. Perlahan kedua taringnya siap merogoh denyut nadi yang dialiri cairan kesukaannya. Bau harum semerbak vanila mengecoh penciumannya. Membuat nafsunya semakin membludak bagaikan bendungan yang jebol terkikis air.

Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dan inilah waktunya untuk menikmati sebuah kenikmatan.

.

.

Jejak langkah kaki itu masih mengejar.

Meskipun aku sudah berlari lebih dari sekian _yard_, menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik pilar-pilar kaca, rasanya jejak itu masih terus memburuku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran pemiliknya. Namun aku tahu bahwa seseorang tengah mengamatiku diam-diam.

Aku sudah memastikan pintu rumahku terkunci rapat dan siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa memasukinya. Aku berlari ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamar milikku, melemparkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang dan menarik selimut untuk menyembunyikan diriku.

Lagi

Jantungku terus berdetak seperti gemuruh sangkakala perang yang berkumandang. Tubuhku masih terasa gemetar. Aku mencoba mengintip di sela-sela kain selimut. Apakah aku sudah lolos dari-nya?

"**Yunho?"**

DEGH

Tidak! Dia menemukanku. Bagaimana bisa?

Aku menelan salivaku berusaha untuk tidak mendengar panggilan itu.

"**Yunho?"**

Aku gemetar, seluruh tubuhku meremang. Setiap suara itu bergesekan dengan udara dan memerangkap masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku. Membuat nyaliku semakin menciut.

"**Yunho. Kemarilah!"**

Astaga. Suara itu terdengar semakin dekat padaku. Aku bergeming, berusaha tidak membuat suara apapun, bahkan aku menahan nafasku.

"**JUNG YUNHO! KEMARILAH BANGSAT!"**

Pekikan amarah menggelagar. Tubuhku semakin merosot di dalam selimut.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Derap langkah kaki yang mengayun di tangga itu menghidupkan seluruh ketakutan dalam kepalaku. Aliran darahku seakan berhenti dan detak jantungku seolah engan untuk berdegub.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Rasanyanya langkah itu semakin dekat padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

_Tap_

_Tap_

**SREK… !**

Dia membuka selimut.

"**Yunho… buka matamu!"**

Seperti sihir. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mematuhi ucapan itu. Tetapi sepasang kelopak mataku menolak mentah-mentah pemiliknya. Mereka perlahan terbuka.

DEGH

"**Kemarilah…."**

Aku bangkit dari ranjang. Mataku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Tubuhku bergerak bukan atas kemauanku sendiri. Apakah _Dia_ sejatinya iblis itu? Matanya yang indah telah menghipnotisku. Pancaran kekaguman yang membuatku tidak bisa beralih dari wajahnya yang begitu sempurna.

Tangannya terulur di udara. Menginginkanku untuk menggapainya. Ketika aku menyentuh hamparan putih telapak tangannya.

SET

CRASSSSS!

Tubuhku terasa melayang dalam kegelapan. Dan sesuatu menyeruak serta mengoyak leherku. Rasa dingin, sakit, nikmat, dahaga, dan kering menghantamku. Melemaskan setiap persendianku dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas lantai marmer begitu saja.

_Apakah aku mati?_

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terperangkap dengan kedua tangannya menggantung di antara tangan-tangan Tuhan. Dia kedinginan, merasakan tubuhnya begitu lengket oleh bau yang sangat harum dan memabukkannya.

Dia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah anggur merah yang selalu di nikmati makhluk-makhluk Tuhan yang lebih rendah darinya. Cairan yang mengalir di seluruh lapisan kulitnya ada tumpahan darah yang begitu membuatnya frustasi karena tak sanggup menikmatinya secara langsung.

Rasa dahaga yang menguasainya membuatnya begitu gelisah serta marah.

Ia tahu seseorang telah menangkapnya dari kebebasan malam.

Ia tahu seseorang ingin membalas dendam padanya.

Terlalu banyak nyawa yang menjadi santapannya.

Terlalu banyak darah yang telah dinikmatinya.

Tapi siapa?

Siapa yang berani memenjarakan iblis sepertinya? Memerangkapnya dalam tangan Tuhan dan menelanjanginya. Menyiksanya dalam kenikmatan yang tak mampu di nikmatinya. Siapa yang berani menyentuh seorang Kim Jaejoong sang iblis penikmat kematian.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Langkah kaki itu menggema dalam ruangan. Jaejoong tidak mampu melihatnya. Sepasang iris matanya terperangkap dalam penutup sialan ini. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu. Orang yang sekarang sedang bersamanya bukanlah manusia sama seperti dirinya. Tarikan senyum terpoles di wajah putihnya.

"Kau tampak indah di sana." Suara dingin itu berseru. Tepat di hadapannya.

"Lihatlah tubuh telanjangmu itu. Begitu menakjubkan saat berada di sana."

"Dasar Bajingan!" senyum ejekan itu terlontar dari bibir semerah darah milik Jaejoong.

"Kau masih mengingatku? Hahaha… bagus."

Sett

Akhirnya kain penutup itu terhempas dan meninggalkan sepasang manik bening yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun ketika melihatnya. Tapi Jaejoong tahu bahwa kelebihannya tidak pernah bisa berpengaruh lagi pada sosok di hadapannya.

Orang itu berbeda sekarang. Dia bukan lagi santapannya, bukan makanan penutupnya atau mangsa yang di kejarnya. Dia sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Seorang iblis.

"Jung Yunho… cih!"

"Ya. Aku adalah Jung Yunho. Manusia yang kau kejar seratus dua tahun yang lalu."

"Apa maumu?"

Jung Yunho tidak menjawabnya melainkan mendekatkan wajahnya di antara sisi leher Jaejoong. Menghirup ceceran darah yang menghiasi kulit putihnya. Ia menjilatinya, hingga lidah runcinganya sampai pada lubang telinga Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin mengambil kenikmatan milikku yang kau curi."

Bibir cherry itu menyunggingkan senyum ejekan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih tempat ini?" mata musangnya berkilat. "Karena saat kau merenggut nyawaku, Tuhan menelantarkanku. Saat kau menyudutkanku dalam ketakutan, Tuhan melepaskan tangan- Nya. Dan saat kau hampir manjadikanku bangkai, Tuhan benar-benar meninggalkanku."

"Kau seharusnya sudah mati. Aku tidak pernah menjadikan siapapun mangsaku abadi. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyanya menatap wajah Jung Yunho.

Tetapi laki-laki itu memilih mengumbar senyumnya lagi sebelum mendekatkan mulutnya kembali pada lubang telinga tempatnya berbisik. "Mari kita saling memberi kenikmatan. Baru kuberitahu rahasiaku."

"Lakukanlah!"

Seringai pemilik mata musang itu langsung tampak. Sekali lagi kakinya menjauh beberapa langkah. Menatap pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya. Bagaimana tubuh telanjang itu terikat di tiang dua penyangga membuatnya menjilat kedua sisi bibirnya yang terasa kering.

Ia kembali mendekat. Meraih bibir Jaejoong dengan rakus, menggenggam rahang tirus itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya yang membabi buta. Digigitnya lapisan itu hingga darah segar bercampur salivanya menyeruak dan menitikan kenikmatan dasyat di ujung lidahnnya yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Mengabsen deretan graham dan gusinya. Mencari dimana benda tak bertulang milik iblis cantik ini bersembunyi.

Suara decakan penuh dominasi memecah kesunyian malam dan mengalahkan nyanyian ratusan burung hantu yang bersemayam di antara pohon-pohon _fromille_.

Lidah Yunho melepas bibir cherry itu. Memilih kedua benda kecil mencuat yang sedari tadi mengundangnya untuk dihisap. Kedua taring Jaejoong muncul saat permukaan dadanya merasakan dinginnya saliva bercampur kenikmatan saat dimainkan oleh sebuah lidah.

Jaejoong masih membeku di tempatnya. Sepasang haselnya menatap pemandangan menggairahkan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Senyuman dan desahan tak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya.

Ia sadar saat tiba-tiba tali yang mengekang kedua tangannya pada tiang raib entah kemana. Jaejoong bebas. Tapi ia tak akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Ada sebuah kenikmatan yang datang untuknya. Bukan keputusan yang bijak jika menolak hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya.

Arkh!

Jeritan itu begitu syarat akan kenikmatan.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan taring-taring kasar baru saja menggigiti kedua nipplenya. Ia bisa mencium darahnya sendiri merembes di sela-sela pucuk dadanya.

Ahh..

Ah..

Jaejoong meraih kulit dadanya dan mengambil cairan kental berbau anyir itu. Ia melihat jemarinya ternodai dengan bercak merah yang begitu menusuk hidungnya. Darah. Ia membawa jari-jarinya dan menghirup aroma memabukkan itu sebelum memasukkan jari-jari itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecut menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sekarat? Kau ingin menghentikanku? Kau ingin malarikan diri dariku?" jaejoong lagi-lagi tertawa. Lalu menggeleng.

Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Tidak ada yang mampu menghentikan mereka. Bahkan jika kau memanggilkan seorang dokter, itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Tidak sama sekali.

Lagi-lagi taring itu menancap di sisi-sisi kulitnya. Bahkan Jaejoong mampu merasakan seluruh permukaan rata perutnya telah di jelajahi oleh taring-taring runcing milik Yunho. Lidah laki-laki itu sekarang menari-nari di sekeliling paha dalamnya.

Argh!

Jaejoong memekik begitu kencangnya saat dengan tiba-tiba Yunho menancapkan kedua taring tajamnya pada kejantanannya. Ia bisa merasakan ereksinya basah oleh saliva dan juga cairan darah. Yunho menghisapnya, begitu keras dan sangat kuat. Seolah begitu banyak kenikmatan yang berada di dalam kejantanannya.

Jaejoong mulai menggapai titik hilangnya.

Dia masih merasakan sengatan listrik di ujung miliknya namun ia membatu saat suara baritone itu kembali menembus gendang telinganya.

"Aku kembali karena rancun milikmu adalah kenikmatan bagiku. Racun yang kau tinggalkan di tubuhku adalah obat untukku. Dan racun mu yang menuntunku menemukanmu. Karena aku ingin memiliki dirimu Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong membelalak oleh pengakuan itu. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menjauh saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras dan panjang telah menghantam lubang bawahnya. Memasuki tubuhnya, menerobos rektumnya dan melumpuhkan dirinya.

ARKmmppppckkk!

Teriakannya terbungkam oleh sebuah ciuman lembut. Dan sekali lagi Yunho telah menancapkan taringnya di bibir ternikmat yang telah menjadi miliknya. Seperti tubuh Jaejoong yang telah menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

"_His pleasures like poison" ( Kesenangannya seperti racun )__—__ Jung Yunho_

"_His Pain like a ecstasy" ( Rasa sakitnya seperti sebuah ekstasi )__—__ Kim Jaejoong_

Ini bukanlah karena Jaejoong memakai _Ekstasi_ dosis tinggi, ia hanya membuat segala _Fatal Kenikmatan_ Jung Yunho menjadi tidak terkendali.

Sama saja dengan Jaejoong memakai _Mariyuana_ dengan 25 kali hisap. Ringan dan nikmat.

Tapi bukan _Halusinogen_ atau _Delusi_ yang membuatnya terjatuh dalam permainan penuh kenikmatan Yunho.

Yunho menginginkannya.

Yunho mendapatkannya.

Yunho menyakitinya.

Yunho mendapatkan semua itu darinya. Kim Jaejoong.

Semua itu terlalu nikmat untuk di lewatkan, terlalu sempurna untuk dicampakkan, dan terlalu memabukkan untuk di tinggalkan. Jung Yunho mengendalikannya. Dia mengendalikan semuanya.

"_My blood gets hotter and he control all of me." ( Darahku akan lebih panas dan dia mengontrol semunya ) __—__ Kim Jaejoong._

"_You and I will become one with the uncontrollable attraction." ( Kau dan Aku akan menjadi satu dengan daya tarik yang tak terkendali ) __—__ Jung Yunho._

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Terimakasih atas semua masukan dan saran serta kritikan. Saya meminta maaf yg sebesar-besatnya apabila terdapat kata-kata yg tidak pantas serta tidak patut di sisipkan dalam tulisan ini. FF ini sudah saya editing sehingga nama-nama sacral telah saya ubah. Saya minta maaf apabila ada pihak yg tersinggung serta tidak menerima tulisan ini. FF ini juga proses pembelajaran saya dalam merangkai kata2, bermain bahasa dan mengolah perbendaharaan bahasa. Bahkan ini ff pertama saya yg menggunakan rangkaian bahasa novelis sehingga berbeda dengan tulisan saya yg lain. Sekali lg saya minta maaf, karena saya yakin Anda pasti mengerti bahwa seseorang yg tengah belajar pasti melakukan kesalahan. Karena itulah saya ucapkan terimakasih telah mengingatkan saya ttg kesalahan serta kekurangan saya.**

**Salam Damai**

**Gia Teresa Sirayuki**


End file.
